Dream Killer
by Horius
Summary: The Werewolf Queen got information about the friendship between her archrival, Marceline the Vampire Queen, and the hero of Ooo, Finn the human. Will her plan to separate Finn from Marceline success? Finnceline. Rated M for the dead of characters, language, blood and possible lemons. Collab with The Nephilim King Michael.


**Chapter 1.**

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Hey everyone! This time, we will actually go in a real adventure with Finn from the start! And I should inform you guys that this is a collab with The Nephilim King Michael. You can read at the end of the chapter who wrote it. We will not write a introduction for each chapter, since we do not want to disturbe the feeling of the story each time. We do not own Adventure Time just the OC are mine, Pendleton Ward does own Adventure Time. Enjoy – Horius and The Nephilim King Michael  
**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

Loud sounds of inhaling and exhaling air are dominating the cold throne hall made out different kinds of stone. The different kinds of stone in different dark shades are used in a way, which create the impression that the stones at the side of the throne are actually black as the night, even though they are only dark grey. This image suits the gigantic black Werewolf Queen perfectly, which sits in a throne made out of the red stones from the Night-o-Sphere.

„My Queen, I have information of outmost importance!"  
The colorless eyes of the werewolf calmly scan though the hall, not able to find the origin of the voice. The hall seems to be empty. "Down here, my queen. It's me, Professor Worm."

The queen stares down at her feet, wielding an expression of disgust for the literally worm, who lies on the ground direct before her feet. This earthly worm pesters her majesty since years, so that even a blind man would be able to see his undying love for the queen. But it makes perfectly sense for the Werewolf Queen; it's only natural that one of the most intellectual beings in Ooo falls for the most powerful and radical Queen. Of course, this doesn't change the fact that he will die, should he waste her time once again.

"Speak," Her deep voice growls, echoing though the hall.

"Your majesty, the cursed Vampire Queen is about to establish a close friendship with the hero of Ooo; Finn the human."

'Truly too bad, s_eems like his unworthy life is prolonged for now._'

The full moon shines on the grass lands, overlaying the grass with soft silver light. Others may think that this sight is romantic, but for these who have to walk though it alone it's just a reason to feel lonely.

"Home isn't a place; let me give you a clue," The not anymore so childish voice of the human boy sings, in a somehow sad tone.

"Home is anywhere that people care about you," This song got over the years more and more important for the boy. After Jake left him, so that he could live with Lady Rainicorn, he was left almost alone in the big house with BMO and Neptr. Without his brother, it just isn't the same anymore. He feels as if he doesn't belong there anymore. But when his house isn't his home anymore, where is his home now?

"But home is where your heart is, Finn," This makes the question not easier.

"And where is your heart, Finn?" If he would know that, he wouldn't be in such a misery.

He walks further the road along. Normally, Finn would have used the boat near the Ice kingdom in order to pass the river and save some time, but he needs some time to think. Marceline can wait a bit longer.

Marceline floats in her cave, waiting for Finn. He isn't late, but it's weird that he hasn't stormed half an hour too early in her house, smiling widely at her and asking what they would do today. The Vampire Queen loves his wild nature; she can't help but to smile near him.

She tries to slumber just a bit in order to save her energy for when Finn arrives, and glob, she would need every single spark of her energy in order to keep up with Finn. Just one problem, some kind of stench disturbs her. Actually, she knows the smell; it stinks just like wet dogs, old blood, sweat and shit. She knows only one kind of being that can have such a nose penetrating combination of smells; Werewolves.

She is trying her hardest to ignore this terrible stench, but her nose also informs her that something very sweet odorous is nearing itself to her lair. Marceline would recognize this smell from just about everywhere; she gave the being this scent after all.

Finn had purchased a terrible new shampoo without checking the scent beforehand and since Marceline just couldn't have her closest friend smell like licorice, she went with him to the perfume kingdom and helped him buying a new perfume. Now he smells like a mixture of Tonka beans, patchouli and zingy lime. It suits him very well; it reminds Marceline of the sun and everything cheerful. Just too bad that the werewolves surround him, hiding his scent more and more…

Wait, they do what?

The arrival of the werewolves surprised the hero completely. He was so deep in his train of thoughts that he only noticed that he was surrounded by werewolves, when he walked in a gigantic one.

"Oh, you seem like a daring one. That makes things easier. Marry me, become a werewolf and help us in our fight against the cursed vampires, then you can touch me all you want."

The hero counters the Werewolf Queen with a smart comeback, but no one can understand him since his head is still buried in her fur.

"Oh, seems like you don't even want to let go of my breasts when you have to talk. Well, just stand still and let me bite you, so that you turn into a werewolf."

The hero is startled by this. He can't belief that he buried his face in the breasts of a stranger, so he jumps in shock away, evading her bite by a hair. He stares at the 13 feet big predator with wide eyes, just to notice that she doesn't possess any breasts.

"What kind of breasts? I see nothing. And shouldn't they be on your chest, not on your belly?"

The queen stares at the hero in disbelief and fury. Her colorless eyes redden and her mouth foams, while Finn can hear the yowl of dozens of werewolves all around him. It may have been a mistake to be so bold about the breast size of a gigantic werewolf, which is also a queen who seems to dislike traveling alone.

"Boy, you surely know nothing about the anatomy of wolves, do you? How can you be so stupid? You even live with a dog, when my nose does not betray me," she growls with a surprisingly deep but yet calm voice. Her answer hit the hero exactly where it hurts; Finn hates it to be called stupid and he doesn't live with a dog, not anymore.

Even though he is seriously imitated by the queen, her words not her build that is, he still tries his best to look confident. Beasts will use any weak point they can find; he learned this lessons over many years as an adventurer. So, he smiles confident in the eyes of the queen.

Finn doesn't have to wait long for a reaction. Seconds after his eyes lock themselves in her eyes, they begin to shake unsure. It doesn't happen often that someone is brave enough to stand his ground in front of the Werewolf Queen. Not only that, Finn's reputation grew in Ooo in the past couple of years, which is bound to impress his enemies.

He is now known to be a man with a high social position, befriended with almost every being with influence and every single princess, and possess even higher ideals. This is partly the reason why the Werewolf Queen plans to marry him and not just to kill him like an insect; the other ground is, of course, that it would hurt the Vampire Queen a lot to see one of her best friends married to her archrival.

But the queen slowly realizes that she tried to bite more than she can handle. He wouldn't be as easy to deal with as she hoped to. No, she should approach him in a different way, trying to befriend herself with him. She should make him belief that she just simply fell for him.

She slowly steps backwards, planning to shout the command for retreat, when her nose informed her of the strong scent of strawberries flying towards her. Before she could warn her troops of the incoming danger, Marceline killed already the first werewolf with her axe-guitar.

Werewolf Queen and Finn stare at the rocking Vampire Queen, just to move their stare at each other. Oh, this is going to turn in a dogfight. Finn smiles widely at the Werewolf Queen, as he thinks 'great, _this is more my style. I'm all about fighting!_'

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Written by Horius  
**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_


End file.
